Sadie Hawkins Dance
by Flutejrp
Summary: Short story! When the school announce a Sadie Hawkins Dance, our four main girls asks four guys to go to with them. All of them have different reasons to go to the dance! Birthday present for Divachick86! Four main pairings with one side pairing! Mentions of other pairings! Part 3 of 3 is up! Complete!
1. Part I

**A/N: Hey, Flutejrp here! This is a story for my friend, Divachick86, as a present for her birthday! I learned that this Friday is her birthday! Happy Birthday, MaKayla! This will have four main pairings with one side pairings! There will also be mentions of other pairings!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND, but I own my own characters!**

* * *

_~Sadie Hawkins Dance~_

"I can't believe it," a red-headed teenage girl shouted, banging her fists on the table. "Why must the school torture us like this?"

"It's just the Sadie Hawkins dance, Fanny," a blonde teenage girl reassured her friend. "It's not like the school gave last minute state required tests."

"Besides, the girls ask the guys out to the dance," a raven-haired teenage girl waved it off, giggling.

"Rachel, Kuki," Fanny sighed, dropping her head, "it's not the Sadie Hawkins part I'm worried about. It's the dance part."

"Whoa, whoa," an African-American teen girl cut her off, gesturing her arms as well. "Fanny, girl, as far as Abby knows about you and dances, you don't go to them. Why are ya going all crazy on this?"

"Abby, my mom is making me go," Fanny replied, groaning, "with a date. My dad told her about it when he was talking to Caitlyn's dad at his company, mentioning that Caitlyn was going to go. After that, my mom gave me a lecture about how I need to start going and all that. So that's why I'm freaking out about this."

This conversation was between four girls that were once a part of the KND: Numbuhs 86, 362, 3 and 5. Now that they were over the age of thirteen, sixteen to be exact, they all were a part of the Teens Next Door. In fact, they were all hanging out in one of the conference rooms of the TND Headquarters.

Each girl had grown taller and skinnier than they were ten with curves in the right places and bosoms that some teen boys lusted over. Their hair also had changed: Fanny's red fiery hair was still wavy, but came to her mid-back; Rachel's blonde locks came about mid-back; Kuki's black hair was layered and flowed down her back; and Abby's raven hair was in flowing braid down her backside while her bright red hat was perched on her head.

Their clothing style really hasn't changed. Fanny often wore a light green shirt, skinny jeans with an orange belt, and a pair of brown boots. Rachel wore an aqua shirt under a tiger-printed vest, blue jeans, and black-purple tennis shoes. Kuki wore a dark green shirt, black leggings under a black skirt, and white tennis shoes. Abby wore a dark blue oversized shirt over a pair of dark skinny jeans and white tennis shoes.

Though their appearances have changed, their personalities haven't changed much. Fanny was still an angry boy-hater, though the boy-hating had decreased _just_ a bit. Rachel was still much of a leader, being the Supreme Leader of the TND. Kuki still had her bubbly personality, but she had grown some smarts, too. Abby still had her laid-back personality, along with her smarts.

"What's so bad about asking a guy out to a dance?" Kuki asked, confused. "It's not that hard."

"Kuki's right," a voice from the door agreed, making the girls turn toward it.

"Caitlyn," Fanny glared at the girl, "you do realize that it's your fault my mom is making me go, right?"

Caitlyn shrugged, coming in the room. Like the rest of the girls, Caitlyn's physical appearance has changed with curves and a bosom that made teen boys wild, as well as being taller and skinnier. Her straight dark brown, almost black hair was to her waist, parting more on the right side than the left with a couple of bobby pins holding in the hair. She wore a red tank under a black mini-jacket, black skinny jeans, and black calf-length boots.

"So who are you guys going to ask to the dance?" Caitlyn asked, pulling out a chair and sitting in it.

"Who's been asked already?" Rachel asked back.

"Well," Caitlyn sighed, "Ginny already asked Bartie and he blushed in response before nodding. Eva asked Kade, much to a lot of guys' disappointment. Maurice was asked by a girl in his grade that seems really nice. The list goes on and on."

"You see, there isn't any guys left for me to ask," Fanny pointed out, shoving her face in her hands.

"I hear there is one guy that has been rejecting the offers that he's been receiving," Caitlyn smirked suggestively.

"Is it the same guy I'm thinking of?" Rachel asked, also smirking.

"What? Who?" Fanny's head popped out of her hands.

"What about you guys?" Caitlyn asked, ignoring Fanny's questioning stare and looking at the other girls. "Who are you going to ask?"

"I'm going to ask Wally," Kuki giggled, twirling a lock of her hair.

"Girl, everyone knows that you are," Abby stated, before really thinking about it. "Well, everyone except Wally himself."

"What about you, Rachel?" Kuki asked, turning toward the leader herself.

Rachel suddenly blushed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Well, I haven't really thought about it and all..."

"Wanting to ask out Nigel, huh?" Caitlyn smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Rachel blurted out, blushing. "N-no! What are you talking about? I don't like Nigel like that!"

"Everyone's talking about it, girl," Abby explained, smirking as well. "Abby hears he's likes ya, too. Don't go denying it, now."

"Don't worry, Rachel," Kuki assured, "I think you and Nigel will make a cute couple."

"Blah, blah, blah," Fanny grumbled, waving her hands in the air. "All this couple stuff is making me sick."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes before turning to Abby. "But what about you, Abby? Who's the lucky fella?"

"Girl, Abby doesn't care about that stuff," Abby huffed, crossing her arms. "Abby's not even going to the dance."

"Abby, you have to go," Kuki begged, shaking Abby by the shoulders. "It might be fun and you can dress up and all. You don't have to have a date... Well, it would be nice if you did, but you don't have to!"

"Nuh-uh," Abby shook her head, "Abby's not going to get dress up all frilly and girly, and not even have a date to go with."

"Well, how about we go to the Lounge?" Caitlyn suggested, getting up from her chair. "There are a lot of guys that you can ask to the dance, Abby and you too."

"Well, why not?" Abby replied, shrugging.

"I've got nothing better to do," Fanny muttered, heading to the door.

Rachel just smiled, and Kuki cheered.

"Caitlyn, who are you thinking about asking?" Abby asked, crossing her arms. "It's who Abby thinks it is, right?"

"Yeah," Caitlyn replied, shrugging, "He's not been accepting his offers but he hasn't rejected them either..." The girl glared at the ground.

"Wow, he's a player," Kuki commented, shaking her head.

"Yeah, well, he's going to get his," Caitlyn shrugged, having a blank expression on her face.

With that, the five girls left the room.

_~Sadie Hawkins Dance~_

The Lounge was the main hangout of TND Headquarters. It had a soda bar, a stage, a big TV screen with couches and chairs, and few machines and tables for games.

Meanwhile at the Lounge, four guys were playing at one of the pool tables. Two against two. These four were former operatives of the KND: Numbuhs 1, 2, 4, and 60.

Like all teenage boys, each of them had gone through puberty, gaining muscles and getting taller. Ironically, Wally had grown taller than all of them. Hoagie's fat from childhood had grown into his height so he was skinny. Their hair, except Nigel who stayed bald, has changed as well: Hoagie's auburn brown hair had overgrown under his aviator hat, Wally's blonde locks flipped over his forehead and the back of his neck, and Patton's black hair grew more but somehow was in the style of when he was ten.

Their clothing style hasn't changed, as well as their personalities. Nigel still wore his red turtle sweater with a pair of beige pants and brown tennis shoes. Hoagie wore a light blue buttoned-up shirt over a white beater, tan cargo pants, and black-white laced shoes. Wally still wore his orange hoodie, worn-out blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. Patton wore a dark forest green zipped-up jacket, orange gloves on his hands and dark brown cargo pants tucked into black boots.

As for their personalities, they haven't changed much. Nigel was still a leader and loved to work, despite not being in charge of a sector. Hoagie still loved inventing and airplanes, as well as being a 'comedian'. Wally still loved beating the crud out of people, but he was still...less intelligent than his fellow friends. Patton was still hard and strict, but they were times when he was in a joking mode as well as a playful mood.

"Have you guys been asked to Sadie Hawkins dance?" Nigel asked, leaning on his pool cue.

"Yep, but I've been rejecting the offers," Wally replied, laying the table to make his move.

"Yeah, that's only because you want Kuki to ask you," Hoagie teased, just as Wally moved his cue.

Hoagie's statement made Wally missed the center of the white ball, hitting underneath a little too hard, and resulted in the ball in the hole Wally was aiming at. Wally slowly rose and glared at the former chubby pilot.

"I do not!" Wally exclaimed, whining like he did when he was ten.

"Admit it, Numbuh four," Patton smirked, leaning towards him slyly. "You want Numbuh three to ask you."

"The only reason I've said no to all those girls," Wally snarled, "is because they were all ugly to me."

"Uh-huh, sure, Numbuh four," Hoagie sarcastically muttered, lining up his cue with the white ball.

"Well, what about you guys?" Wally asked, changing the subject. "Have you been asked?"

"Same as you," Patton replied, gesturing towards Wally, "but I've also rejected them."

"Because you waiting for the girl you like to ask, like Numbuh four here?" Nigel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey!" Wally exclaimed, just as Hoagie's shot missed the ball. Wally was ignored by the two other boys.

"No, because the right girl hasn't ask," Patton explained, getting in the position to shoot.

"Well, I don't know about you guys," Hoagie sighed smoothly, "but a ton of chicks have asked me." The auburn-haired teen had a smirk to match.

"Name one," Wally ordered challengingly, crossing his arms.

Hoagie's smirk faltered. "Uh...that one girl...from...homeroom?"

"No girl has asked you, haven't they?" Nigel asked, crossing his arms.

"No," Hoagie deadpanned, his shoulders drooping and his gaze dropping.

Patton's shot dropped his teams' balls into the pool hole, making him smirk. Wally took this time to position himself, smirking also.

"What about you, Numbuh one?" Patton asked, looking towards Nigel.

"Lizzie had asked me," Nigel explained, frowning.

"And?" Hoagie urged, raising an eyebrow.

"I'd told her that I'll think about it," Nigel replied, frowning deeper.

"Speaking of 'think about it'," Hoagie huffed, using quotation marks, "guess who said that to every girl who had asked him to the dance?"

The three other operatives looked across the room at the teen in question. Wally's shot missed the eight ball, rising to look where his friends were looking.

There, sitting and chatting with Maurice and other operatives, was Numbuh two seventy-four, or also known as Chad. He was eighteen, and looked the part with muscles and was taller than the four teen boys. His blonde hair still covered his right eye and became longer in the back and on the sides. Since he was undercover agent, he had to wear his white jersey and worn blue jeans with white tennis shoes.

"It's like almost a contest to him," Patton muttered, glaring at him. "Pick the hottest girl who asked him to go to the dance."

The boys returned to their game with Nigel planning his shot next. He missed the ball he was aiming for, giving the opposing team another chance to win. Patton lined his shot, attacked, and the eight ball made it into the hole. Wally and Patton high-fived and fist-pumped in victory while Nigel shrugged and Hoagie frowned.

_~Sadie Hawkins Dance~_

The door to the Lounge opened and revealed the girls. They scanned the room for a bit, and Kuki spotted an empty area enough for five. She ushered the rest of the girls to the area, and they settled down.

Once they did, Caitlyn got swarmed with a bunch of hormonal teen boys, asking her to ask them to take her to the Sadie Hawkins. Caitlyn rarely got mad, but if the boys continued like this, she would have to. Luckily, Fanny beat her to it.

"Can't the girl get some time to hang out with her friends?" Fanny snapped, glaring at the boys. "Now, get before I tear off your arm and beat ya with it!"

The boys scurried away, before grumbling about that was their chance to go out with her. The five girls, especially Caitlyn, rolled their eyes.

"I think you and Numbuh ten have it hard when it comes to boys," Rachel commented, looking at Caitlyn.

"But they don't have a chance with Eva," Kuki stated, giggling, "because of Kade. They're so cute together!"

"But they might have a chance with you," Abby voiced, glaring across the room, "if that boy you interested in don't keep not rejecting, but not accepting the offers he's been receiving from all these girls."

The rest of the girls looked where Abby was looking, seeing an attractive girl walking up to Chad. They watched the girl talking to him with a lock of hair twisting around of her fingers, and Chad replied with a charming smirk. The reply that he gave her made the girl giggle flirtatiously and hit him on the shoulder lightly, it seemed. Caitlyn looked back from the scene just as the girl was walking away with a blush on her cheeks. The four other girls looked back at the tan girl just in time to see a hurt look glazed over her eyes.

"Do ya want us ta knock some sense in him?" Fanny asked, holding up her fists.

"No," Caitlyn replied, shaking her head which made her regain herself. "Look, we didn't come here for me. We came here for you four. I can worry about a date, later. But right now, your choices are limited for you girls. Now, choose the lucky bachelor."

The girls, except Caitlyn who just leaned back and relaxed her eyes, looked around the room, doing just that...or trying to. Kuki and Rachel found their targets that they said earlier to the group, chatting with their friends and competing in a pool game with them.

"I've found mine," Kuki giggled, holding her hand against her cheek with her eyes sparkling.

"Same here," Rachel shrugged, unable to keep the smile off of her face.

However, Abby and Fanny were still searching, glancing at each eligible male in the room except the same ones at the pool table their two other friends were looking at previously. One boy, Abby noted, was cleaning the inside of his ears with his finger, making her face scrunch up in disgust. Fanny noticed, and noted, that each of the guys were either a player, a jerk, taken by another girl, or one of the guys that wanted to go out with Caitlyn. Sure, she didn't see the four boys playing pool at one of the tables.

"I'm not picking one of these guys," Fanny declared, crossing her arms.

"Me neither," Abby huffed, following Fanny's example of crossing her arms.

"Fine," Caitlyn sighed, not changing her position in her seat, "I guess I'm going to have to recommend some guys."

"Recommend?" the four girls asked in unison.

"Yeah," Caitlyn shrugged, still in the same position, "Y'know, I suggest someone and you two think about it. Alright?"

"Okay," Abby and Fanny replied together, unsure.

"Now, Abby," Caitlyn sat up and leaned forward a bit, looking at Abby, "you don't want a date, but what if you ask a male friend of yours to go with you? As friends, of course..."

Abby thought about what Caitlyn was coming at. "But Rachel and Kuki have made up their mind about Nigel and Wally. Plus, you said that Maurice was already asked for..."

"You're forgetting one male friend of yours, Abby..." Caitlyn sing-songed, smirking.

"Oh-no. You're talking about _him_?" Abby asked, knowing fully who Caitlyn was referring to.

"Yep," Caitlyn replied, still smirking.

"Nuh-uh! No way!" Abby protested, shaking her head with each syllable.

"Come on, Abby!" Kuki whined, pouting at her friend. "Like Caitlyn said, you go with him as friends..."

"Yeah, Abby," Caitlyn teased, smirking. "You can deal with that or are you too chicken to do it?"

Abby glared at her before sighing, defeated, "Fine, but Abby will ask him to go _as _friends."

"Yay!" Kuki squealed, clapping her hands together.

"Now, onto Fanny," Caitlyn turned towards her red-headed friend, "you scare every boy that comes across you. Except one. I suggest you ask him to go with you."

"You mean _him_, do you?" Fanny asked, with disgust.

"Yep," Caitlyn replied, simply. "The same we mentioned in the other room."

"Alright," Fanny huffed, defeated, "but I'm ordering him to go if he says no. I rank higher than him..."

"Now you girls had decided your dates," Caitlyn smirked, leaning back to relax, "go ask them to the dance."

"No," the other girls protested in unison, causing Caitlyn to jump a bit.

"No?" Caitlyn raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"I'm nervous," Kuki admitted shyly.

"What if he says no?" Rachel asked, sadly.

"What if he takes it the wrong way?" Abby snapped, crossing her arms.

"What if my mom makes us match?" Fanny questioned, scared.

"Just go up to him and ask," Caitlyn advised, rolling her eyes.

"Well, if it's so easy, you try it," Abby challenged hotly.

"Alright, I will," Caitlyn affirmed, standing up. "Watch and learn."

* * *

**And done! Aaah, a cliffhanger, oh how I hate thee!**

**This will be short, sweet, and to the point! Review! And be sure to wish Divachick86 a happy birthday! **

**Next chapter will be up soon…I hope…**

**Luv, Flutejrp**


	2. Part II

**A/N: Sorry about the late update! Thanks for all who reviewed and favorite'd! Here's part two! But first…**

**Review replies (I mainly do this for KND fanfics):**

**Gamewizard2008: You'll see in this chapter. Of course it will be lost!**

**KNDnumber170: Thanks! But I don't why you were laughing though… Oh well!**

**Tigereyes45: Thanks and here's the next update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from KND but my OCs, mainly Caitlyn.**

* * *

_~Sadie Hawkins Dance~_

Caitlyn started to walk across the room, and halfway there, she called out, "Yo, two seventy-four!"

Chad looked at the tan-skinned girl headed his way, and smirked charmingly.

"Hey, ninety-six," Chad greeted, just as Caitlyn walked behind the couch he was sitting on, "what's up?"

"I hear that you're a player," Caitlyn replied, casually. "Trying to be the best or something?"

Chad chuckled, "Sweetheart, I'm the best there is..."

"Really?" Caitlyn sarcastically asked, leaning close to his ear. "Do you take...deals?"

"Depends on what kind of deal you're making," Chad unconsciously whispered.

"Sadie Hawkins dance, you and me," Caitlyn whispered back, smirking.

"Hmm..." Chad thought about it, looking her up and down, before he smirked, "Pick you up at seven."

"Bring a red corsage," Caitlyn slyly responded, leaning back up.

Caitlyn walked back to the girls, smirking triumphantly. She sat back down into her seat, immediately relaxing.

"See? Simple as that," Caitlyn shrugged, looking at the girls before her. "Which girl is going to ask first?"

Each girl looked at one another, scared expressions on their face. Caitlyn groaned, rolling her eyes at her friends.

"Come one, guys," Caitlyn sighed, "I just prove to you that asking boys out isn't a big deal."

"Technically, you didn't ask him," Rachel pointed out, raising a finger, "You made a deal with him."

"So," Caitlyn raised an eyebrow, "He's still going with me. Now when are you guys going to stop playing chicken and ask the boys out?"

"I'll do it," Kuki voiced bravely, stepping up.

"You go, Kuki," Caitlyn cheered her on, smirking.

Kuki took a deep breath, before walking to the boys. _Here goes nothing..._

_~Sadie Hawkins Dance~_

"At least Chad made a decision to go with one girl," Hoagie grumbled to his buddies.

Wally was lining up for the ball, concentrating on it. He and the two other boys agreed with Hoagie. However, he didn't lose his concentration on his aim when he was agreeing.

"Hey, here comes Numbuh three," Patton whispered to Hoagie and Nigel, seeing Kuki coming to them.

"Wonder what _or _who she wants," Hoagie chuckled lowly, making the other two snicker.

"Hey, guys," Kuki giggled cutely, twirling a lock of black hair, "Hey, Wally."

"Hey, Kooks," Wally replied blankly, not taking his eyes off his aim.

"So, Wally," Kuki voiced, getting closer to him. "There's the Sadie Hawkins dance, and all. I was wondering if you wanted to go...with me?"

"Sure," Wally answered back, still concentrating.

"Oh come on Wal-" Kuki realized what he had said. "Wait, did you say yes?"

"Yep," Wally responded, closing one eye to help his aim.

"To going to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me?" Kuki repeated, just making sure he had accepted.

"Yes," Wally replied, hitting the ball. The eight ball went into the hole, signing Wally as the winner. He turned around to high five his partner, arm extending.

However, he didn't except a small raven-haired girl wrapped her slim arms around his chest, squealing excitedly.

"Thank you, Wally!" Kuki exclaimed, before kissing him on the cheek.

Kuki released a now confused and embarrassed Wally and skipped back to her friends. Wally looked at his smirking friends, having a confused look on his face.

"What just happened?" Wally asked, curiously.

_~Sadie Hawkins Dance~_

"I did it!" Kuki squealed, sitting back in her seat. "You were right, Caitlyn! It was easy!"

"Told ya," Caitlyn smirked, high fiving Kuki. "So who's going to go next?"

"Well, the leaders go first," Rachel commented, standing up. "I guess I have to go second and ask Nigel myself."

"Yeah, you go, Rach," Caitlyn cheered, with Kuki clapping for her.

Rachel walked with a confident boost in her step, with a winning smile to match. The guys were trying to figure out what to next when Rachel had caught up to them.

"How about we get a soda or something?" Hoagie suggested, nodding over to the bar.

"Because you thirsty and/or hungry," Wally smirked, making Hoagie glare at him.

"Not funny, Numbuh four," Hoagie huffed, crossing his arms.

"Hey, guys," Rachel spoke up, grabbing the boys' attention.

"Numbuh three sixty-two, sir," the boys replied in unison, saluting as well.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Relax. Your guys don't have to do that anymore."

"We've always done it," Patton remarked, shrugging as he relaxed.

"You're supreme leader of the Teens Next Door," Nigel explained, raising an eyebrow.

Rachel glared at him, placing her hands on her hips. "Is that all you think of me, Numbuh one?"

"Ooooh," the three other boys teased as Nigel turned a little pink, stuttering to find an answer.

"N-no, Rachel. I think of you as more than that," Nigel replied, avoiding her gaze.

"Like what?" Rachel pressed, hoping that he would tell her what she wanted to hear.

"L-like we're friends? Best friends?" Nigel came with, looking nervous.

Rachel's face relaxed, sighing as she did. She looked over to the girls, who were shaking their heads. The blonde didn't know if they were shaking their heads at her or Nigel. Then, she remembered something about her feelings for Nigel.

"Nigel, can I talk to you..." Rachel sternly glanced at the other boys, "...alone?"

"Uh, sure?" Nigel replied, shooing away the guys.

Rachel overheard them saying something about getting a soda. Nigel turned to her, when the two were finally alone.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Nigel asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rachel sighed, thinking in her head, _here goes nothing..._

"Remember when I started the game of tag when we were ten?"

"Yes," Nigel replied, leaning in a bit closer.

"And that you helped me and all that?" Rachel continued, twindling her thumbs. "I never told anyone this, but that was when I first started liking you...more than a friend."

"Oh," Nigel commented, taking all of this in.

"Yeah, but because of Lizzie, I had to keep my distance," Rachel solemnly admitted, looking down. "Then you guys broke up and I tried to cheer you up, but that didn't seem to work. So I thought that you didn't have any feelings for me, other than respect and friendship. After all these years, I've kept my distance from you. Until now, I was going to ask you out to the Sadie Hawkins dance. But if you think of me as a friend, I'll leave."

Rachel sighed, turning to walk away. However, a grab of her hand by another stopped her before she walked away. Rachel looked over her shoulder to find Nigel looking at her intensely. He opened his mouth to say something, but he started to say incoherent sounds, before answering clearly,

"I'll go with you to the dance."

Rachel smiled before replying back, "Okay, make sure to bring a corsage."

Nigel smiled before letting her hand go. Rachel walked all the way back to her friends with a smile on her.

"I did it," Rachel breathed, sitting down by Fanny. "I asked him and he said yes. I have a date."

"Okay, about half of us have dates," Caitlyn calculated, looking at Fanny and Abby. "The rest are still dateless."

"It's not that we don't want ask them, Caitlyn," Abby remarked, holding a hand gesturing between her and Fanny, "we do."

"We're just scared about what they would say," Fanny explained, drooping her shoulders.

"Oh, Fanny," Caitlyn sighed, rolling her eyes, "after all these years I've known you, I wouldn't know that you're chicken."

"I'm not," Fanny snapped, glaring at her.

"Sure, _boys _are chicken when it comes to asking girls out," Caitlyn went on, putting emphasis on 'boys', "it turns out that even the toughest girl is too _scared _to ask a simple question to a _boy_. Gosh, I thought I'd never see the day."

"I can ask him," Fanny growled, "I'm not a chicken. I'm anything but."

"Prove it," Caitlyn smirked, standing up.

"I will," Fanny huffed, raising up as well.

"Good," Caitlyn responded, "just so you do, we're going to go with you. Maybe it might give Abby a chance to ask her guy."

"We'll get to that road when we cross this one," Abby commented, standing up with the group.

_~Sadie Hawkins Dance~_

"So, you're going to the dance with Rachel?" Hoagie asked, handing Nigel a soda.

"Yep," Nigel replied with a small smile.

"At least, I won't be alone at this stupid dance," Wally muttered, sipping on his soda.

"Hey, guys, here comes the girls," Patton nodded his head to the upcoming crowd.

"Oh, boy, Fanny's seething," Hoagie whispered to himself, hiding behind Wally.

It was true; Fanny was fuming and seething as she leaded the girls. She walked up to Patton, who was gulping down his soda as she approached.

"Numbuh sixty," Fanny stated, getting his attention.

"Numbuh eighty-six," Patton replied, curtly.

"Do you have a date to the dance?" Fanny asked, no longer looking at him.

Patton blinked. "What?"

Wally and Hoagie repeated his action and words. "What?"

Kuki and Abby hit them on their arm to get them to shut up. Fanny looked up at Patton, frowning disappointedly.

"I mean, no I don't," Patton answered back, before raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"My mom making me go and I'll look stupid without a date," Fanny explained, beating around the bush.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Patton remarked, rubbing the back of his neck. "Have you asked anyone yet?"

"No," Fanny replied, looking at the ground.

"Ahem," Caitlyn coughed, urging Fanny on.

"That is, not until now," Fanny added, looking back at him. "Patton, would you...you know...go with me to this silly dance?"

"Sure, I'll go..." Patton replied back with a smile, "...with you."

"Okay," Fanny muttered, smiling softy.

Hoagie noticed a pattern going on, and if this pattern continued, he knew he would have a date to the dance with...

"Abby, seems that you only girl here without a date," Hoagie teased smugly.

Abby's face narrowed into a annoyed glare. "Does Abby really have to do this?"

"Sorry, Abby," Caitlyn shrugged, smirking slightly, "He's the only guy you can ask."

"Abby's pretty sure that she can ask around for another guy to take her, not this guy," Abby remarked, making Hoagie pout.

"Now, Hoagie is hurt," Hoagie huffed, crossing his arms.

Abby rolled her eyes, but she smiled at him. "Hoagie, you know Abby's just teasing. Would you like to go to the dance with Abby...as friends?"

"I don't know," Hoagie tuned, tapping his chin with his index finger.

"Numbuh two," the rest of the group groaned, rolling their eyes.

"It's probably the best you're going to get," Caitlyn remarked, shaking her head at him.

"Okay, I'll go with you, Abby," Hoagie smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"As friends," Abby clarified, unwrapping his arm from his shoulders.

"We'll see about that," Hoagie smirked, winking at her. "You know you love me."

Abby glared at him with a tint of pink on her cheeks. A girly giggle brought the group's attention toward where Chad was. A blonde girl was giggling and blushing as she talked to the said Casanova.

"Uh, Caitlyn, better watch your man," Abby warned, seeing that Caitlyn was growing mad.

"I can't believe he's still like that even when he has a date," Kuki scoffed, rolling her eyes. "You know, Caitlyn, if he's your date to a dance, that makes him a temporary boyfriend until you and him say otherwise."

"I didn't know that," Caitlyn replied, growling slightly. "I do know that he's not going to have a date to the dance if he keeps this up."

The group watched Chad shook his head, saying something. The girl walked off from him, pouting as she did.

"See? I'm not worried," Caitlyn smirked, calming down.

"You should be. Look," Nigel pointed out to the blonde girl's group of friends.

A brunette girl stood up, with a smirk on her face, heading to Chad's group.

"What is she going to do? Ask him to the dance?" Caitlyn scoffed, shaking her head.

"You better see this," Rachel whispered, gesturing to the group.

There was a table sitting conveniently in front of Chad. The brunette saw this, smirking even more. She pretended to trip over the table, landing on Chad which surprised him. He looked at her in shocked and laughed when she said something about being clumsy. Her hands were on his chest and his hands were nearing her hips.

"Oh boy," Abby chuckled, seeing that Caitlyn was about to blow. "You better control your man before he gets unfaithful."

Caitlyn growled, before stomping over to Chad's group. She pulled the girl off of Chad's and pulled the blonde boy by the shirt, straddling him. Before he could say anything, Caitlyn crushed her lips on his, pinning him to the couch. Chad immediately kissed back, placing his hands on her hips. The brunette huffed and stomped off.

The group looked on the scene, in shock. They weren't expecting that, what had Caitlyn did. At least, a slap, they were expecting. Not a makeout session in the Lounge.

"That's one way to 'control your man'," Rachel commented, with quotation marks.

"Oh," Kuki gasped, catching the group's attention, "I just realized something!"

"What is it, Kuki?" Fanny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We all have dates, but we don't have any dresses to wear," Kuki explained, before smiling brightly. "We're going shopping, ladies!"

Fanny and Abby groaned and face palmed, making the boys chuckle. Rachel just smiled, but she was hoping Kuki won't get crazy. They turned back to the smooching couple, wondering what was happening. The two were now kissing intensely with Chad pinning Caitlyn to the couch, her hands fisted in his hair.

"Get a room!" Wally and Patton shouted in unison.

The answer to that shout was a couple of glares from the flushing and breathless couple on the couch.

* * *

**And done!**

**Note: If anyone has read my stories or a couple of Divachick86's, you would automatically know that my OC, Caitlyn, is paired with Chad. However, this story is based on if Caitlyn and Chad didn't know each other as kids. However, they were in Cadets Next Door together and graduated together… **

**I hope you enjoyed this and here's your challenge! Each girl asked their guy in a different way. Your challenge: Tell me what you think about each asking of the guy **_**and **_**which is your way of asking someone out. Personally, I would ask out my dream guy the same way as Rachel, but in my own words with the basic 'I like you. Do you like me?' thing.**

**Reviews make the world go round! Be a part of that, my fans!**

**Luv, Flutejrp**


	3. Part III

**A/N: Okay, I can explain. First off, my laptop crashed so now I have to use the family computer to write my stories... Second, writers' block which I exclaim on many occasions that I hate with a passion... Third, school ended like a month ago and I went to Florida with my dad a couple weeks... Fourth, I'm sorry for not updating... I think that's all... here's the last chapter of Divachick86's birthday present...**

**Review replies:**

**Gamewizard2008: Yep, that's how I always viewed him back on the show, as an real arrogant person. **

**Tigereyes45: I figured that the boys would figure out the pattern, but Hoagie was the first to point it out. First to know, but last to ask is what I say. I'm also a little old fashion, too. But if the guy doesn't say anything, I want to be the bigger man and come out with it.**

**KND Operative Numbuh 227: Yep, Caitlyn sure does...**

**KNDnumber170: Yep, nothing better than a good beating around the bush...lol**

**DarkestReader55: Sadly, this is the last part of the story...**

**Guest: Okay, I made more...**

**Divachick86: 1st one: Hey, better late than never! You were the birthday girl and receiver of the story! Thanks! 2nd one: Wow, never thought about it that way... I think we all do. I sure do! Thanks!**

**FadedIllusion101: 1st, Who doesn't love Kuki and Wally? But there's too much of them... Thanks! 2nd, Just trying to keep Kuki in character... Thanks though!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND or the songs mentioned in this chapter; they all go to their rightful owners... All I own is Caitlyn...**

* * *

_~Sadie Hawkins Dance~_

The dance arrived shortly than expected to our four main girls. Before anyone knew it, it was two days before and the girls still haven't bought what they were going to wear to the dance. Until today...

"Come on, come on come on," Kuki ushered the girls in the mall.

"Okay, Kuki we're coming," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Perfect," Kuki beamed, placing her hands on her hips, "I know the store to shop for our dresses."

Kuki and the rest of the girls spent the day, dress shopping. In the middle of the searching for the perfect dress for the dance, Abby asked an important question that seemed to be on her mind.

"Where's Caitlyn? Shouldn't she be here for her dress?"

"Caitlyn texted me this morning when I asked her," Kuki explained, examining a pink dress, "She said that she already had a dress for the dance."

"What else did she say?" Fanny asked, looking an orange dress.

"The dress is red and it's a looker," Kuki replied, finding a dress that she liked.

"Did she send you a picture of it?" Rachel questioned, cringing at a poofy dress.

"No, but I believe her," Kuki responded, going to the dressing room.

The rest of the girls followed suit with dresses they liked. A few minutes later, the girls came out; wearing the dresses they went in with.

"Eee!" Kuki squealed, making the other girls flinched for a moment. "We look so cute in these dresses. This is definitely the dress I'm wearing to the dance."

The other girls looked satisfied with their dresses and exchanged a look with each other, silently agreeing with Kuki.

"Come on, let's get out of these dresses and pay for them," Rachel suggested, going back into her dressing room.

"Yeah, we have to buy shoes to go with these dresses," Kuki shouted excitedly, skipping back into her dressing room.

Abby and Fanny let out a chorus of groans as they walked back to their dressing rooms.

_~Sadie Hawkins Dance~_

"Why didn't my mom just fix my tie anymore tighter?" Hoagie asked sarcastically, fiddling with his tie.

It was the night of the Sadie Hawkins dance and the boys waited for the girls outside of the school's gym. Each of the boys wore a black tuxedo with a long tie and black oxfords. However, each boy wore a different color tie: Wally, an orange tie; Hoagie, a light blue one; Nigel, a dark red one; and Patton, a dark green one. Each boy, minus Nigel, had their hair gelled back, due to their mother's demand.

"I mean, I'm about to die by suffocation from this tie," Hoagie complained, trying to loosen his tie.

"At least, these ties are tame," Nigel commented, thinking back to the tie incident.

However, Hoagie continued. "But my mom didn't have t-"

Wally cut him off with a growl, "Here let me loosen it up." The blonde tugged on the tie just enough to loosen it. He pulled back and faced the parking lot.

"Thanks," Hoagie sighed in relief.

"Whatever," Wally huffed, crossing his arms. "What's taking the girls so long?"

"Abby said they were taking her car to the dance," Hoagie explained, looking at his watch.

"Maybe the girls were late, getting ready," Patton suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"But they'll be here," Nigel declared simply.

A few minutes went by before a dark car entered the parking lot. The boys watched the car park and the driver turned the car off. Four doors opened and exited the girls they were waiting for. The boy gaped at the girls' appearance, each at their respective date.

Abby had her dark hair curled, framing her face. She wore a dark blue short-sleeved dress that ended at her mid-thighs, hugging her curves. She wore black heels that tied around her ankles.

Kuki had a loose bun with a few of black strands out, neatly. She wore a knee-length, green dress with three-inch straps on her shoulders and a silver chain locket around her neck. On her feet was a pair of silver pumps.

Rachel's blonde hair was up in an elegant ponytail, curling in the ponytail hold. She wore an aqua halter dress with a flowing skirt that ended near her knee and tiger-striped cuffs on her wrists. She wore white ballet flats on her feet.

Fanny's red hair was wavy, less than usual, but flat. She wore a light green spaghetti-strap dress that ended at her knees with a thin white ribbon around her waist. She wore white heels with a lace ribbon on the toe.

"Wow..." the boys exhaled as their dates approached.

"Hey guys," Kuki giggled as she stood by Wally.

"Hey, Kooks," Wally replied, shakily. He cleared his throat and his attitude returned. "You look pretty."

"Thanks, you don't too bad yourself," Kuki giggled once, nudging him in the shoulder.

"You look beautiful, Rachel," Nigel admitted, nervousness showing up in his tone.

"Thank you, Nigel," Rachel smiled, with a tint of pink on her cheeks. "You look handsome tonight."

"Thank you," Nigel replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "And you're welcome."

"Numbuh eighty-six," Patton smirked, looking Fanny up and down. "I think this is a side I like to see more often."

Fanny glared at him, looking in the face. "First off, Numbuh sixty, it's a dance so I have to wear a dress so don't expect this every time you see me. And second, address me as Fanny since we're outside of HQ and can't risk the Teenz founding about anything."

"Okay, Fanny," Patton huffed, holding his hands up in a surrendering motion. "As long you call me Patton too, but I think you look really pretty..." Patton started rubbing the back of his neck.

Fanny's face colored as her face softened. "Sorry, Patton. You look nice." Fanny smiled at him, one which Patton returned.

Hoagie's womanizing personality returned as Abby cleared her throat. "You come here often?" The pilot asked with a smirk.

Abby sighed frustrated, "Remember Hoagie, Abby and you are here as friends. So don't be gettin' any ideas."

"Gotcha, Abby," Hoagie nodded with the same smirk. "But you know you look like a babe, right?" He winked at her, looking her body up and down.

Abby growled with a blush growing on her face. "You're so lucky Abby doesn't have her hat with her or she'll smack you for that comment..."

"What? It's true," Hoagie defended, throwing his hands in the air.

"And don't go checking out other girls when Abby's not looking or even when you're with Abby," Abby threatened, poking at his chest.

"Aww...I can't?" Hoagie playfully whined; the result was a smack from Abby on the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Guys, let's go in," Nigel suggested, holding Rachel's hand in his.

_~Sadie Hawkins Dance~_

The dance was active inside the gym with dancing/grinding couples. The couples looked awed at the decorations surrounding the room. A DJ was set up in the corner, rocking out to a Ke$ha song. The food table was set up across from the DJ and tables were scattered around the gym.

"Let's go find a table," Rachel muttered to the group, who agreed.

It didn't take the group long to find one. The girls sat down while the boys said something about going to get some punch for the girls.

"Why are the boys in here staring like we're pieces of meat?" Kuki asked under the music.

"Because of the way we look," Abby simply explained, scaring off at some boy with her glare.

"I'm not used to the attention," Rachel admitted shyly, rubbing her knuckle against her collarbone.

"That's because you don't usually show as much skin as you do in that dress," Fanny stated in a 'duh!' tone.

Rachel blushed, glaring at Fanny. "You don't either, Fanny!"

Fanny also blushed. "S-so?"

"Look, here come the guys," Kuki pointed out, looking at their dates.

"Hey, what did you girls talking about while we're gone?" Patton asked, handing Fanny a cup of punch.

The rest of the boys gave their respective date their cup of punch. At the same time, the girls took a sip and smiled when they finished.

"Oh nothing important," the girls replied in unison.

_~Sadie Hawkins Dance~_

As the night progressed, the couples sipped punch and danced. A few slow songs came on as well as fast ones.

While Cascada's 'Everytime we Touch (Slow version)' was playing, Hoagie and Abby was in an embrace with her head on his shoulder. Hoagie's hands were on her waist; however both were sneaking down to Abby's bottom. That is until...

"If you value those hands, you bring them up this instance," Abby whispered into his ear.

Wanting to keep his hands, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Abby didn't protest.

While slow-dancing to the same song, Kuki and Wally were looking at each other, trying to make conversation. Wally had a question in his head that has always been in there since she asked him to the dance.

"So, Kuki, why did ask me to the dance?" Wally asked, looking at his feet.

"What do you mean?" Kuki asked back, titling his head back up to look into his eyes.

"I mean, there's a whole number of guys wanting to go out with ya," Wally explained, looking deeply into Kuki's eyes. "Why did you ask me, but not them?"

"Because I wanted to go with someone that I knew," Kuki explained, trying to avoid anything having to do with her true feelings. "Someone who I was real comfortable with and who I favor a lot."

"Oh, I thought because it was something else," Wally chuckled, hopes of Kuki liking him slowly dying.

_Why can't I say how I feel? _Both thought.

Rachel and Nigel didn't have a problem slow-dancing together, but they felt someone giving them the evil eye. A certain someone with red hair in a bun...

Patton and Fanny, however, had troubles with their slow-dancing. Fanny kept leading them, but Patton managed to put himself back into the lead. Patton glared at her sternly, and she never tried to take the lead again.

_~Sadie Hawkins Dance~_

During a fast song, the gym doors opened, and a couple entered; first the girl. When she walked into the room, all eyes were on her. Her dark hair was in massive waves, framing her face. She wore bright red lipstick than men seemed to stare at intensely. Around her neck was a black choker with a red pendent hanging down. Her dress was the same color as her lipstick, and the dress was strapless and ended at her mid-thighs, hugging her curves. She wore black pumps with a strap around her ankle.

Her date held her black tuxedo jacket behind him. He had blonde hair that was gelled down in a handsome 'do. He wore a tight white button-up shirt with black tuxedo pants and black oxfords. Strangely, he didn't wear a tie.

The girls and boys couldn't help but think the couple looked familiar. What couple do they knew that involved a blonde male and a...tanned female?

Their eyes widened when they realized that the couple was Caitlyn and Chad, who was now heading to the middle of the dance floor. Cascada's Evacuate the Dancefloor came on and Chad threw his jacket at some unlucky guy. Chad and Caitlyn did a proper close position as the intro finished and the lyrics started. Then, the two did a combination of salsa/tango as the tempo quickened. The crowd was fixated on the couple's moves and their hip movements. Sure, Chad spined Caitlyn out of his arms, but he pulled her back, dipping her. They continued to dance like this until the song was over and Chad ended it with dipping while her left leg was around her waist. Their audience applauded them as the couple recovered and walked to the refreshment table.

_~Sadie Hawkins Dance~_

The main boys and girls met the panting couple by the punch bowl. They were still shocked at what they just saw.

"Caitlyn?" Kuki asked, getting the couple's attention.

"Hey, guys," Caitlyn smirked, before gesturing to Chad. "You guys remember Chad, right?"

"Right," Nigel replied, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Man, it's been awhile since I've seen you guys," Chad sneered, wrapping his arm around Caitlyn's waist.

"We saw you yesterday," Hoagie stated, in an obvious tone.

"Like I've said, awhile," Chad shrugged, resting his hand on Caitlyn's hip.

"You girls look hot in those dresses," Caitlyn teased, sipping her punch.

"Yeah, you do, too," Fanny frowned, causing Caitlyn to smile.

"You weren't kidding when you said your dress is a looker," Abby chuckled, shaking her head.

"Had to look hot," Caitlyn giggled, cuddling up to Chad closer, "for this guy."

"What about the performance out there?" Rachel asked, pointing out to the dance. "You guys practice or something? Because that was something."

Caitlyn shrugged, sipping her punch. "Nope, no practice. That was a first time performance."

Suddenly, a slow song came on; to specific, it was Ne-Yo's Never Knew I Needed. Caitlyn dragged Chad to the dancefloor after placing their nearly finished drinks on the table. The couples saw Cad pull Caitlyn into an embrace, swaying her side. Then, Caitlyn smiled up at him lovingly before kissing him on the lips. They both pulled away, and were back in an embrace.

Back at the table, the boys held their hands out to their dates, silently asking them to dance. The girls smiled softly, before accepting the hands offered to them. They took their place on the dancefloor, never letting the other go for the rest of the night.

_~Sadie Hawkins Dance~_

"Alright, this is the last song of the night," the DJ announced, earning groans and moans in reply. "It's a slow one, so grab that someone special and hold them close..."

Edwin McCain's 'I'll Be' played, and the couples assembled.

With Kuki and Wally, the raven-haired girl noticed that Caitlyn and Chad were exchanging several passionate kisses on the dancefloor. Luckily, the other couples were too wrapped up in their own world to notice and the teachers could care less.

Kuki thought back to the conversation that she and Wally had earlier. She sighed, before whispering in Wally's ear.

"Wally?"

"Yes, Kuki," Wally replied back, softly.

"Remember when you ask me about why I asked you to the dance?"

"...Yes..."

"I want you to know that not only that I wanted to go with someone I was comfortable with, but it's because of my feelings for you."

She felt Wally tensed before relaxing.

"Kuki, I like you. Like a lot."

"I like you, too. Really like."

Wally pulled back from the embrace to pull Kuki into a kiss. And she gladly kissed back.

With Nigel and Rachel, Nigel was thinking back when she asked to the dance. Rachel had admitted to liking him, more than a friend. And he just said yes to her question of going to the dance with him.

Rachel noticed something wrong with Nigel.

"Something wrong, Nigel?"

"Rachel, you were completely honest with me about your feelings and I wasn't. So I'm going tell you how I feel."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Rachel, up until the IT incident, all I felt for you was respect. But when I saw you eat that broccoli just to save the KND from Father, it made me see in a different light. I started having feelings for you, but I was still with Lizzie. When she broke up with me, it devastated me. When you tried to cheer me up, I was still heartbroken. But your friendship made me stronger. Made my feelings for you stronger."

"What are you saying, Nigel?"

"I really like you, Rachel. A lot. It would make me happy if you'd be with me."

"Oh, Nigel."

Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his lips to hers for a kiss.

With Patton and Fanny, Fanny was trying to take the lead once again. Patton decided to become vocal with her about it.

"What's with you trying to lead _me_, Fanny?"

"Because you can't lead to save your life!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, you stupid boys think that because you should lead because you're the man. Well, guess what? I'm getting tired of it. Let the girls lead once in a wh-"

She was cut off with Patton placing his lips on hers, shutting her up with a kiss.

With Abby and Hoagie, Abby was thinking about how she had a great time and with Hoagie, of all people. He didn't check out other girls or even hit on them.

"Hoagie?"

"Yeah, Abby?"

"Well, Abby just want to tell ya that she had a good time with ya. She thanks you, too."

"Well, you're welcome, Abby."

"Don't take this the wrong way."

"Take what the wrong wa-"

Abby kissed him gently on the cheek, interrupting his statement. Hoagie blushed out of embarrassment. Abby blushed as well, but Hoagie couldn't see it.

Her blushed deepened when Hoagie dipped, meeting her lips with his. But she didn't complain.

_~Sadie Hawkins Dance~_

The four couples were by Abby's car, saying good-bye.

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Nigel assured Rachel.

"Okay," Rachel smiled, pecking Nigel on the lips.

Beside, Hoagie was smirking at Abby.

"Couldn't resist me, huh?" Hoagie smoothly remarked, causing Abby to glare at him.

"You're the one who kissed Abby," Abby huffed, crossing her arms.

"And I'll do it again," Hoagie huskily whispered, kissing her on the lips. "Because you're my girlfriend, now."

Abby smiled, before turning to the other side of the car. The two other couples were leaning against the car and it seemed they couldn't keep their lips off of each other's.

Abby cupped her hands around her mouth. "Hey, boys! Stop sucking face with your girls so I can take them home!"

The two couples pulled away with red faces. Fanny and Kuki opened the door, before pecking their boyfriends on the lips again and again. Rachel and Abby got in the car, saying bye to their boyfriends. The boys walked to Hoagie's car as Abby's car pulled out of its space and drove off.

The girls all thought the same thing.

_That wasn't so bad...I owe a big thank you..._

* * *

**And done!**

**Thanks for all who reviewed, favorite'd, and alert'd this story! I hope you enjoy reading as I did writing it.**

**I hope this was worth the wait for you guys. And once again, I'm sorry...**

**Luv, Flutejrp **


End file.
